Evening Light Comforts
by MidnightIsCalling
Summary: Katsa and Po finally recieve some alone time in the tower in Po's castle. Limey-lemon.


So... I returned to Graceling after I just purchased Bitterblue. I'm about 120 pages in with it. But enough about that.

I kind of figured these guys deserved a ture romance oneshot, or just plain 'ol fic. I know that it's not really _them_, but I think that after all that in Graceling and now in Bitterblue, they deserve something. This fic can take place in whichever book you choose.

I hope I return Po and Katsa in relative dignity and character. I'm awful at Cashore's kind of writing, so don't shoot me if it's not even close.

**Disclamier**: All loveliness belongs to the talented Kristen Cashore.

* * *

The two had found comfort in Po's small castle. It was luck that, despite the new swirling outside the castle, they could find space to live comfortably together, without too much conflict among the servants or people of Lienid. They were grateful for their privacy in the small castle.

Po and Katsa had just finished their supper when the sun began to fall beyond the ocean that surrounded Lienid, and the two retired to the room inside the small tower, windows set into the tower that curved itself on the one side of the small castle. Po easily found out that this was Katsa's favorite room, the way a smile escaped her lips when she looked out on the landscape before her.

"Katsa," he said quietly, sitting beside her near the windowsill, a soft clear light hitting the room, creating blocks of light on the ivory carpet. He could feel the sunlight warm his skin, could feel the warmth on Katsa's shoulder. He rested his head on the warm skin, wrapping his arms around her waist. "My Katsa."

Katsa nuzzled Po. _My lovely Po, _she told him gently, touching her hand to his sun-tanned cheek. A smile came upon him. Katsa moved herself, raising Po's head and kissing him on the lips. "My beautiful, fierce wildcat," he murmured after the kiss.

With a deep warmth emerging from her core and spreading to her fingertips, toes, to every part of her being, Katsa ran her hands under Po's shirt. Heat sparked on her skin, feeling Po lean into her touch, his lips touching hers again. He began to move his fingers slowly under her dress, picking at the underside. He was thankful the material was soft and gauzy, as it easily slid against her skin when he pulled it over her head, laying her down on her back on the soft carpet.

Katsa wore no brassiere, and at the feel of her bare chest with swelled buds emerging from her chest, his hand grazed over them. They were small, but soft, and the delightful sensation of the grazing pleased both of them. Katsa moaned with the pleasure, and she reached to Po, taking the shirt off of his soft and prickly tan chest. He shuddered when he felt Katsa's hand rake his abdomen, his manhood tense with anticipation as she slid off his pants.

Both Po and Katsa were left in only undergarments, and the heat and need between both of their legs was becoming unbearable. Po was sure to gently remove her underwear, and Katsa did the same for Po. Instinctively, Po glided his hand over Katsa's warm center, the touch making her shutter. He could feel her womanhood eager for his touch, to be satisfied, winking in anticipation. _I need you_, she told him. _Please. _He grinned, enjoying making Katsa beg for him. Although, his needs were soon about to take over as well.

Po placed a gentle kiss on Katsa's cheek as he positioned himself between her legs, brushing his throbbing manhood against her wet center. Katsa raked her fingers down his back, unable to wait any longer. With that, Po pushed himself into her, feeling her walls contract around him. They both groaned with the contact, their insides suddenly in flames.

Po began thrusting, running his hips into hers. This earned no pain to either of them, and they held onto each other, moving in perfect rhythm, both saying, somrtimes yelling, the other's name. Her womanhood winked and contracted around him, his manhood pulsing inside her with each thrust. The speed picked up, and Po then shuttered, letting out a deep sigh as he rested on Kata's chest, his face nuzzled into her shoulder. Katsa could feel Pos warm juices enter her with small pulses. Katsa smiled and kissed Po; the feeling they were experiencing now could not be more intimate. She could see a smile on Po's face as well.

For a while after, they lay on the sun-stained carpet, Katsa listening to Po's deep, quiet breaths as he slept beside her. She touched him gently on his chest, his face, his hand, before tangling her fingers in his dark hair. They stayed like this for a while as the sun disappeared, and when the moon arrived, it shined silver light onto their soft, awakened skin.

* * *

I'm pretty sure I butchered Cashore's writing style. Oh well. Anyone care to review?

(So... has anyone else noticed the scary correlation between this trilogy and The Hunger Games (trilogy)? Particularly Katsa vs. Katniss?)


End file.
